


Questionable Cats

by Phoenixgriffin260



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Everyone Is LQBTQ+, Multi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Questionable Drabbles by our Questionable Cats.Said cats are parodies of danganronpa characters. Try to spot who they are.





	Questionable Cats

**Chervilface - Bi Male**

(Chervil- This cat has a white pelt.

Face- This cat is considered very attractive, personality wise or not.)

 

**Tawnystorm - Pan Female**

(Tawny- This cat has a golden-brown or golden-coloured pelt.

Storm- This cat is unpredictable, adaptable, and emotionally expressive.)

 

**Foxcloud - Queer Male (mates with: Rookflower)**

(Fox- This cat has a ginger or reddish-brown pelt.

Cloud- This cat is remarkably patient and unflappable, even in a crisis.)

 

**Rookflower - Trans Gay Male (mates with: Foxcloud)**

(Rook- This cat has a black pelt.

Flower- This cat is passionate about raising kittens and young cats, and is accomplished at caring for them.)

 

  **Knottail - Bi Demiboy**

(Knot- This cat has a grey-and-white pelt.

Tail- This cat is notably agile, and is good at balancing, climbing, and leaping.)

 

**Falconheart - Closeted Male**

(Falcon- This cat has a blue-grey tabby pelt, probably with a white underbelly.

Heart- This cat is self-confident and determined, and will do whatever they believe is right.)

 

**Duskclaw - Aro/Ace Male**

(Dusk- This cat has a dusky brown or dusky grey-brown pelt, or a tortoiseshell pelt.

Claw- This cat is highly adept in combat, and considered fierce and powerful on the battlefield.)

 

**Bleakcloud - Aro/Ace Demiboy**

(Bleak- This cat has a grey pelt. 

Cloud- This cat is remarkably patient and unflappable, even in a crisis.)

 

**Swiftstream - Bi (female leaning) Female**

(Swift- This cat has a very dark brown pelt, probably with white markings.

Stream- This cat is comfortable in and around water, and is a strong swimmer.)

 

**Adderheart - Bi (female/nonbinary) Female**

(Adder- This cat has a brown tabby pelt.

Heart- This cat is self-confident and determined, and will do whatever they believe is right.)

 

**Egretpelt - Gay Ace Male**

(Egret- This cat has a white pelt.

Pelt- This cat has completed their training, but doesn't have any skills or personality traits that accurately match an existing suffix.)

 

**Applenose - Lesbian Female**

(Apple- This cat has a ginger or golden-coloured pelt.

Nose- This cat is a markedly skillful tracker.)


End file.
